The Killer In Me working title
by Vinsecula
Summary: The keyblade master chases his Nobody to the El Nido archipelago.


The Killer in Me (working title)

Episode II: The El Nido Archipelago

_What was the start of all this?_

_When did the cogs of fate begin to turn?_

_Perhaps it is impossible to grasp that answer now,_

_from deep within the flow of time..._

_But, for a certainty, back then,_

_we loved so many, yet hated so much,_

_we hurt others and were hurt ourselves..._

_Yet even then, we ran like the wind,_

_whilst our laughter echoed_

_under cerulean skies..._

_--Chrono Cross's opening lines _

**Chapter I: Angelus Errare**

The black winds of time howled, carrying with them the one that would either save the world, or destroy it. Rema began to cough, violently, and he started retching seawater and bile. His eyes fluttered open to see a pink-skinned girl with copper hair. She couldn't have been older than seventeen.

"Who… are you…?" Rema drowsily asked. The girl smiled, and put a finger to her lips and Rema passed into the sea of unconsciousness.

The feline man looked around, his eyes narrowed. They focused on a point in the south and a low growl escaped his throat. His counterpart, a girl dressed in a bright red jester's outfit, and covered in harlequin makeup looked up at him.

"Somezing wrong, Monsieur Lynx?" she asked, setting aside her book.

"There's a foul stench in the air, Harle… Something isn't right. Look there, to the south. Can you feel it?" the feline man, Lynx, asked. The jester, Harle, closed her eyes and danced a ballet about the library of Viper Manor. She abruptly stopped, just after a pirouette, and her eyes snapped back open.

"Zere iz an aberration in ze timeline!" she snarled. "Zomeone iz here, who does not belong! And I'm not talking about ze garcon!"

"Right, someone different," Lynx agreed. "Something…"

"Foreign," Harle finished for him. "From ze mainland perhaps? Non…"

"Should we have Viper send one of the Devas?" Lynx asked.

"Non, let us investigate zis ourselves."

"Agreed. Let us depart."

Rema awoke, very slowly, to find the girl bustling around the room. He slowly sat up, and the girl jumped in surprise.

"Oh! By the goddess of Fate, you scared me half to death. Even though we got that water out of you, I was afraid you were a goner," the girl said, all of it rather quickly.

"Yeah… well… I'm not…" He rubbed his eyes, sleepily. "Not yet," he added as an afterthought.

"Right… Oh, with all the zombie fear, my manners have left me. I'm Leena," she said extending her hand.

_'Handshake… Popular form of greeting, in this world, too, it seems.' _

Rema nodded, as if agreeing with something, and accepted the handshake.

"Y'know, there are all kinds of people showing up lately… First him, then you…Crazy!" Rema's attention was now completely undivided.

"What?" he asked sharply, "Who? What was his name?!"

"That was the weirdest thing… He said his name was Serge…" Leena explained. Rema's heart sank. He had come to the wrong place. "But, see… there was once a Serge who lived here, a childhood friend of mine, until…"

"Until… what? Did he move away or something?"

"No," Leena said, her brow furrowed. "Until he died."

Raxem adjusted his new armor. It was stained black, with red trim, the helmet a dangerous mask that concealed the face of an even more dangerous man.

"Well, lad, it's been quite some time since I've made a suit of armor. And even longer since I made a suit quite that spectacular, but I cannae brag. Me wife did lend me a hand every now and again," the blacksmith explained, jerking a thumb to another room of smith.

Raxem breathed in deeply, and exhaled, the breath exiting the helmet well. "It is perfect. I thank you, Sir Zappa. This is for your trouble." Raxem then deposited several gold coins onto a table. "Now… Word on the street is that you are old friends with General Viper…"

"Aye, we go way back, we do. Back to the glory days of Devas," Zappa confirmed.

"I wish to seek an audience with him… Perhaps even join his ranks. I hear he seeks the Frozen Flame. I would serve him to help find it," Raxem explained.

"That could be arranged. Ye've been quite the gentlemen, I would see no harm in helping ye out a bit further. I'll send a messenger out right away to Viper Manor. Ye know… the Devas have been devastated by tragedy these past several generations… Why, they just lost one of their members a few years back. Engaged to be married, he was, to the general's daughter. However-"

"I apologize, Sir Zappa, but I am in something of a hurry." Raxem interrupted. "There is a dangerous man trying to find me. I think he also means to harm the general. He seeks the Flame to sate his own greed."

"Could you describe him for me? I could keep a look out? Maybe throw him off course?"

"Ahh, yes. His name is Rema. He looks a bit like me, hair's a bit darker, eyes are bit more of a brighter blue than mine. It pains me, as… he's always been very close to me… until recently…"

"Mind if I asked what happened, lad?" the blacksmith asked.

"We were once inseparable, close as brothers, closer. Then, he lost someone dear to him. Blames me for it. Now, he won't rest until he's killed me. I think he seeks the Flame to build an army to find me. He won't stop until I'm found and he's killed me. He'll hurt any amount of people to do it, too. If you see him… take heed, and proceed with caution."

"Aye," Zappa agreed. "I'll get that message sent to Sir Viper, then."

"I would appreciate it," Raxem replied, nodding. "Thank you once again for the armor."

"Not a problem, lad."

"I'll return in the evening."

"Just one more thing, lad. Ye're weapon… it's just a large key. Very ornate, but it hardly seems a practical combat weapon. Would ye have me fashion ye a nice broadsword?"

"Ah, Sir Zappa, my blade has served me well. Appearances can be deceiving."

"Aye, suit yourself then."

"Until tonight, then."

"Be safe, lad."

"Hmmm… Mayhap the boy was just insane. I would think nothing of it," Rema assured, eager to leave and continue his journey.

"Yes, I suppose you're right…" Leena agreed, sinking into a chair, and staring out the window, out to the azure sea. The silence was broken when a young boy ran into the house, shouting.

"LEEEEEEEEENA! LeenaleenaleenaleenaleenaleenaLEEEENAAAA!"

"Pan, what is it?! Did something happen?!" Leena asked frantically, rushing to the door. Rema quickly followed them outside.

"It's Radius, this cat-man and this clown-lady, they, um, they said that, they were telling him, to, um-"

"Where is this Radius? I'll sort this out," Rema growled.

_'You must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds!'_

"Radius is probably just past the large fish, over there," Leena explained. "Um, before you go, I was wondering if…"

"Sorry, Leena, but this sounds urgent. I'll take care of this and be right back." Rema ran off towards Radius' hut, and Leena watched him go.

"Who was that guy, Leena?" the boy, Pan, asked.

"He didn't say his name, but I think… I think he was an angel…"

"An angel? Why do you say that?"

"I found him this morning, on Opassa beach…"

"So?"

"_Angelus Errare…_ 'Where Even Angels Lose Their Way'…" she whispered.

Rema excused his way through the crowd to find what the boy described: a cat-man and a woman dressed like a clown confronting an old man.

"_You_ lead this village, Sir Radius, if someone has come here, _you_ should know!" the feline growled.

"I'm telling you now, if someone has come here it is not my knowledge. Leave us in peace!" the old man barked, brandishing his cane.

"Monsieur Radius, it would be in the best interest of you and zis village to help us in any way you can. Otherwise, ze consequences could be catastrophic," the clown warned.

Rema walked in between the duo and the old man.

"Is there a problem here?" Rema asked loudly, glowering at the odd couple.

"It iz him, Monsieur Lynx," the clown whispered.

"Yes, I sense it as well, Harle," the feline replied. "Sir, we would like you to come with us."

"Tell me what this is about," Rema ordered. "Or else I will accompany you nowhere."

"Radius, perhaps you and the other villagers should clear this area. Things may get violent. This man is dangerous."

The old man glared at the two and looked to the villagers. He jerked his head, motioning for them to leave. The villagers filed out of the clearing, and Radius followed.

"Arni is a peaceful village, Mister Lynx. If you are to battle, I suggest you leave this town," Radius advised, and left with the other villagers.

"Sir, I do not know your name, but under my authority, you are hereby under arrest under suspicion." Lynx said.

"I really… _really_ don't have time for this," Rema replied in exasperation.

"Oh, but monsieur, time iz all we have," the jester, Harle snickered.

"It seems, Harle, that we will have to detain him using force," said Lynx, producing a wicked scythe with a short handle. "It should be easy enough, he seems to be unarmed."

"Hmph," Rema scoffed, smirking to himself. He extended his hand and a hybrid between a key and sword appeared in his hand. At the base, the shaft split it two, spikes running along both edges, and conjoined at the tip with several longer spikes jutting out from just one side. In the gap between the two shafts was a black chain.

"Well, well… Perhaps he iz _not_ unarmed, mon ami."

"Doesn't matter, Harle. That weapon looks too decorative to do any real damage."

"This… weapon… was created when I broke a promise to someone I loved," Rema started. "This weapon, though not my birthright, is mine. I am Rema Halcyon, of the Radiant Garden. I will be no man's prisoner."


End file.
